


The Lighthouse

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lighthouses, M/M, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno as the lighthouse guy.  Nino as the doctor who gets transferred to a military camp. Ohno gets sick, and Nino goes to him to check on him and nurse him back to health.  They fall in love.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



> Just a very short new chaptered story, I think. I didn’t feel like writing any of the others, so I’m sorry. I know people are more interested in the long stories than things like this, one-shots or even that Recipe one are relaxing to me.  
> So yeah, I might just write a few one-shots or not regularly update each chaptered story one after the other. I hope that’s okay with you.

Nino put his bag under the bed before he put on his white coat and rubbed his face as he looked around. It wasn’t what he had imagined doing after he finished his training, but it couldn’t be helped.

The pay was relatively good, and Nino didn’t have to pay for the room nor the food. It was all provided by the military camp he was currently working at, and that was not bad. Especially considering how hard it actually was to find a flat in Tokyo. With the money, he earned, he hoped to be able to pay a better deposit once he was back in the city. 

Also, Nino thought, nobody could tell him that he had no idea what he was doing after spending almost two years as the only doctor in a military camp. Not that he thought that there would be lots to do. Luckily there was no war, after all. 

“Ninomiya-sensei, is everything to your liking? Do you need anything? I can let the guys know,” Sakurai said behind him. He was one of the officers in the camp and had brought him here. 

“Yes, it’s perfect. I don’t need anything. I would like to see the medical facilities, though.”

Sakurai’s lips twitched at the words, and he nodded. “Today is meant for you to relax and get comfortable here, Ninomiya-san.”

“And for that, I will need to be able to see what I’ll work with. Also, didn’t you mention that the last doctor very suddenly left?”

Sakurai frowned at the words and nodded. “That is true,” he said with a sigh as he turned around to lead Nino outside. Nino thanked him as the officer held the door open for him. 

“Who is in there right now, Sakurai-san?”

“We have a few men that supported the old doctor, and will support you as well, of course, and they are taking care right now. We have nothing big, a few colds or minor wounds, so it’s not hard to handle. But for everything else we are not knowledgeable enough.”

“I see, what do you have to work with?”

“Of course, the standard treatment rooms, but there is small movable operation equipment. We haven’t used it a lot, but the office made sure to bring out someone who knows how to handle such things?”

“That’ll be fine. But I can’t promise to handle everything. If you need a specialist, I can’t do it.”

Sakurai nodded. “That is understandable.” He sighed as he opened the door to a building on the far side of the training fields. Nino was glad that there were almost no sounds coming from there that reached them and that his room was rather close to here. He also was quite happy to be able to be on his own. He wouldn’t have wanted to live in the same group rooms. He liked and preferred his rest. 

Nino blinked as he entered the medical building and was met with a few men and women wearing a bandage to show that they were working here, bowing in front of him in greeting. He cleared his throat as he bowed down as well. “I’m under your care,” he mumbled after a greeting and followed Sakurai to check on the things he needed. He was surprised at how well equipped they were, but then again. It was a military camp, Nino thought. 

“Those files are a bit much,” he said slowly as he turned to Sakurai with a frown. He was not sure how many people were here, but still. 

“Yes,” Sakurai said with a small frown. “I’m surprised you were not informed, though. The inhabitants of the closest villages come here for medical advice as well. The next doctor is too far away from them.”

Nino pursed his lips, trying to decide if he was told that fact but didn’t listen to the doctor he had been training under. “I see,” he sighed, but then he shrugged. It didn’t matter. It would still be no more work than if it was only the people here at the camp. But maybe a bit more interesting even. 

“I’m looking forward to working with you, then,” he said again to the people in front of him before letting Sakurai show him around the camp so that he would be able to find his way around and not get lost. 

—

“Nino,” Jun called him over as he put a cup of coffee on Nino’s table where he checked the files for a child that would come in later that day for his regular examination and shots. He put down the file and his reading glasses as he smiled for a second. 

“Thanks Jun. What can I do for you?”

“You will have to head for the lighthouse.”

Nino frowned as he drank the coffee and rubbed his eyes. “And that is why?”

“Sho will drive you,” Jun added. 

Nino lifted his eyebrow at the words a bit annoyed since Jun did not answer his question. 

“Just answer the question. I’m no mechanic, and I have no ideas about lighthouses. Last time I checked I was employed as your doctor.”

Jun grinned as he sat on the desk while Nino pushed the file away so that the other wouldn’t be able to read it on accident. It wasn’t as if it was a secret, but he liked to keep the private information of his patients private if possible. 

“The lighthouse guy has fallen ill. They fear it’s pneumonia or something like that. He can’t come down here because he is too weak.”

Nino frowned as he rubbed his face. “And the appointments I have?” 

“I’ll play your secretary and call them if you make me a list. Sho says he would prefer to get there as soon as possible.”

Nino nodded in understanding and pulled out his notebook where he had written down all the appointments for the week and handed it to Jun. “Here and while you’re at it make yourself useful to find new appointments. It would be a hassle to have to call them all back tonight.”

Jun offered him a look that said what he felt for Nino right now, and Nino grinned. “I didn’t say you were stupid. That’s something you concluded yourself from my words.”

“Get going, brat,” Jun said and pushed his shoulder. 

Nino grinned as he jumped to his feet to get his coat on and took his bag with all necessities inside to be able to help this stranger hopefully. 

He looked back for a second as he jumped into the truck where Sho was waiting and frowned softly. It was strange how easily he had been able to get used to this after just three months living here. Who would have thought that he actually liked being in a camp and not in the big city?


	2. Chapter 2

“So where is he?” Nino asked as they stood in front of the lighthouse. “Does anybody really live there?”

“Of course,” Sho said as he climbed out of the car and shouldered the medical bag. “Do you think I brought you out just as a joke?”

“Don’t they do such strange jokes with newcomers?”

“I shouldn’t know, because if I did, I would have to give them all a warning and good scolding.”

“Send them, J. They would never do anything ever again when he scowls at them. Especially if it’s before his first coffee.”

Sho chuckled as he shook his head. “You are unbelievable. And the only person getting away with such a thing.”

“Whatever. You said pneumonia? I should check upon him,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh yes,” Sho said the worry back in his voice. 

“After you then,” Nino said with a frown following Sho inside. He frowned when he saw the staircase. “We have to go up?”

“Yes, now stop moaning. I’m already carrying your bag,” Sho said. 

“I’m not trained,” Nino mumbled with a sigh but then trudged up behind him. He couldn’t believe that anyone would want to live here and go up these stairs each day, multiple times at that. 

Nino already frowned when they were halfway on the stairs, and he could hear the dry coughing that had to hurt. Okay, it sounded terrible. He stopped Sho with a hand to his shoulder and took the bag. “As long as I don’t know if you can get it, you stay out. I don’t want you to carry a virus into the camp.”

“But you are okay?”

“I always had all my shots,” Nino said in a teasing manner. “And viruses are scared of me.”

Sho snorted as he watched Nino wear a mask and gloves from his bag. “You mean you only brought one protective gear.”

“That also,” Nino said with an unapologetic shrug as he finished gearing up and took the bag. “You can actually make yourself useful and scrub down the kitchen.”

Sho sighed but did as he was told while Nino took the last steps as another bout of coughing could be heard. Nino frowned as he knocked at the door. 

“I’m the doctor from the camp, and I’m entering now,” he warned the other before doing that. 

He frowned at the small man on the bed whose whole body was shaking during his coughs. “Ohno-san? It’s Ninomiya Kazunari. Your doctor in charge. Sakurai-san sent me over.”

“Welcome, nice to meet you,” the man said in a hoarse voice and grimaced. 

“I think there are better days than this,” Nino said with a soft chuckle. Ohno’s lips twitched slightly in amusement before the pain was again on his face. 

“How long has it been like that?”

“A week?” Ohno pressed out, breathing in deeply and starting to cough again. 

“You should have come earlier,” Nino scolded and then started to check his temperature and lungs to see what Ohno had. He clicked his tongue and nodded. 

“I want to take you to the camp to do a few more tests. And I believe that you will need to be kept under supervision.”

Ohno shook his head. “The lighthouse,” he said, and Nino tutted softly. 

“I will send someone from the camp. I’m sure you have a substitute. Otherwise, I will get Sakurai-san to make someone do it.”

Ohno opened his lips as if to argue, but Nino put his finger on top of his lips. 

“Shush, it’s a doctor’s order, and people have to listen to their doctors, right.”

Ohno chuckled, and Nino grinned even if he felt bad that his words made him cough again. 

“Okay, you stay here, and I will get Sakurai-san. We need to get you down somehow, preferably without killing you and I need to call in to the medical ward to make sure we have an enclosed room, at least until I have a blood test to make sure if it’s bacterial or virulent.”

Ohno nodded in understanding and Nino smiled as he stroke his hair back and then stood. 

Nino walked down with a small frown on his face. 

“Nino everything alright?”

“Yeah, I will need to bring Ohno-san to the camp to do a few more tests, and I will need your help to bring him down. Preferably while I call J to make sure he prepares the medical bay.”

“Okay, I can do that. Do you think it’s really bad?”

“I think it’s pneumonia. I know nothing about his medical past, so I can’t say how bad it’s going to be. If it’s just a minor one, it will be gone in the next two or three weeks. If he gets the right medicines if needed, but therefore I need those tests. And he will need someone to look after him, this lighthouse is the worst place for that, at least if he lives alone.”

“Which he does. I can understand.”

“And I will need you to stay on quarantine until I know if it’s contagious. If you want to argue go back to the camp right now and get me someone who can do that.”

“I think a few days in the medical bay on vacation is nice.”

“I should make you work the whole time,” Nino sighed. “But I’m happy if I can be back as soon as possible.”

Sho nodded and moved to get Ohno down. Nino observed him for a second before he slapped his phone against his ear. It didn’t take long for him to reach Jun and make sure that everything was prepared when they came back. 

He looked around the kitchen for a second before looking up when he could hear Sho and Ohno coming down the stairs. Sho had Ohno on his back and was carrying him down and not for the first time, Nino was glad at how trained the others at the camp were. He never had to feel bad at ordering them around to carry stuff for him. 

“He was shivering and could almost take no steps.”

“I’m not surprised,” Nino mumbled. “When he is well I will give him a severe scolding for contacting the doctor’s office so late,” Nino said. 

Sho grinned softly. “Oh, I want to see that,” he decided with a cheer. Nino snorted and rolled his eyes. 

He had only yelled at a few hard-headed officers a handful of times because they hadn’t come over when they needed medical help.


	3. Chapter 3

Nino sighed when they had Ohno back in bed. He had prodded the man with needles and other things to take a blood sample. He wanted to know what he was dealing with and how strict he had to be with this quarantine. 

He put a hand through his hair since Ohno was dead to the world and checked again that the bags of tie IV connected to Ohno to provide him with fluids for now.

His eyes wandered to Sho, who was sitting at a desk equipped with a notebook and a phone in an area that was separated from Ohno with a makeshift glass wall. Jun had made sure that the place he had closed up for them was fully equipped for Sho to be able to work the best he could without overseeing his group.

“Everything alright?” Nino asked as he cleaned himself and walked over to Sho to sit across from him and sighed happily at the sight of freshly brewed tea.

“Yes, I told three men that they had to share shifts to make sure that the lighthouse is still running and gave the command to my second. If there are any they can’t handle, they’ll call me.”

“Good, Jun already told me that he would take over the usual walk-ins for the next couple of days,” Nino said with a grimace. “Not that I think the results will take that long.” He leant back and looked at the ceiling. It would probably only take two days maximum to make sure whatever their patient had was infectious or not, and until then they could just relax a bit. Nino knew that with protocol and cleaning as well as disinfecting they could go on generally with only minimum worry for spreading whatever it was. Still, honestly, Nino didn’t think he could handle even the smallest amount of risk for a widespread out if it were so easy to conceal. 

Jun had cleaned this room, he had made sure that they had fresh clothes and lining and three beds set up, and the people working under Nino usually had the necessary knowledge about the common illnesses. Nino would have to hope that nothing too big would come up, but well… He trusted those military folk to know when to be more careful about their training and practice than other times.

— 

“You get good food here,” Sho commented, and Nino snorted slightly as he ate his portion of stew. 

“It’s just the same stuff Aiba makes for everyone,” he says. “The only exception is if we tell him some restrictions of people here like if Ohno-san could eat it wouldn’t be something so heavy.”

“But it tastes so much better,” Sho whined and frowned at him. “I’m sure he sneaks in something extra just because you share the same mangas.”

Nino rolled his eyes but laughed. “Or it’s my likeable company.” He giggled when Sho frowned down at him. 

“Eh? Maybe,” he allowed then. “It’s really the same?”

Nino nodded. “Do you really think he would do something else just for me and whatever patient is here? That would be too troublesome.”

“Huh,” Sho mumbled as he chewed lost in thought. He was sure it tasted differently. 

“It could also be because you have time to taste it and not oversee new cadets.”

“Ah!” Sho said in realisation. It was true. This time he didn’t have to worry about others and could enjoy the food which didn’t happen regularly. He knew that mealtime was the one time that they didn’t need observations, but honestly, it was hard to fall out of his role as their commander. 

“See, smart, handsome and likeable.”

Sho smirked at those words, as he shook his head at the smile Nino sent his way. 

“What about Ohno-san?”

“Ohno-san is getting nutritions today thanks to the IV. He is too weak to stay awake for too long as we both have already witnessed. Tomorrow I will prod him some more and make him eat.”

“You only are half as scary if you frown worriedly like that.”

“I don’t want to be scary,” Nino said with laughter in his voice. “At least not today or in front of you. The kids running like stupid idiots outside are a different kind. You are not trying to danger your health because you think you know more about it than an actual doctor.”

Sho smiled at that, and Nino shook his head, still lost in his thoughts as he finished his bowl. 

“Really, and then they are crying like I don’t know what because they need their shots? I really need to get the chief to buy me those princess band-aids.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not. But it’s funny. First I’m just a stupid doctor who has no idea how it works around here and then that?”

Sho flinched and nodded. Yeah, the beginnings had been awful with some of the younger recruits thinking that Nino was under them because he looked so young and had no idea how this military base was set up. They had been wrong, of course. But the first weeks had been awful, and Sho wasn’t sure he wanted to know how often Nino had yelled at them or done anything else to show them what he thought of them. Sho had never had to hand out so many detentions before. But that lied in the past. 

“Hey, Nino?”

“Mh?” 

“I never got to know what you did to them. Do I want to know?”

Nino shot him an amused look as he weighed his head from side to side. “Probably not. Better for everyone if I don’t spill it. I didn’t do any permanent harm.”

“What a relief,” Sho said sarcastically. Well, whatever it was, it had been the first time that a doctor from the outside had been accepted into their ranks that easily. And Nino was absolutely perfect with the civilians and whenever he was needed. 

Nino sighed as he put the bowl on the tray and stood to check the monitors strapped to Ohno. He frowned as he checked them over, and then walked to his patient, smoothing down his hair. Ohno’s breathing was very laboured, but Nino was sure it was okay. He nibbled on his lower lip and sighed. This was the very first person he was responsible for all alone for the very first time, and he really hoped that his training at the hospital to get his license. 

But well, Nino thought as he wiped the sweat away from the face with a tiny hidden smile, he would not let his first serious patient die on his watch. And as long as they don’t know what exactly it was Nino could only make it as comfortable for the other as possible and make sure he has everything he needed in general.

He turned around, furrowing his brows when he saw that Sho was watching him over his laptop he was supposed to work on. He lifted an eyebrow as his eyes wandered to the clock.

“So late already. A well, the light’s out is in the medical bay at nine pm, so you better get ready for bed. I won’t make an exception for you,” he said sweetly when Sho spluttered. 

“I’m not a patient,” Sho tried to argue. 

Nino smirked and closed the laptop almost on Sho’s fingers. “Well, it’s not as if you are working anymore, Sho. And I’m still in charge here.”

Sho grumbled but knew when he was defeated and stood to leave his desk to get ready for bed. Maybe an early night was not too bad after all that happened today.

(Sorry for butchering any and all medical terms ><)


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, sensei,” Ohno greeted with a tired-looking smile when Nino entered his room. 

“Good morning, Ohno-san,” he greeted, coming over to the bed. “How are you feeling today?”

“A bit tired, but not as bad as yesterday.”

“That sounds good,” Nino agreed as he started to examine the other. He took the temperature, which was still slightly higher than it should be, but Nino wasn’t too worried about that anymore. It was so much better than the last week, so he took that as a win. He then checked his lungs and reaction, writing it down on the charts to compare them to the other days and was happy that Ohno just did as he was told. 

“Am I getting special treatment sensei?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Shouldn’t do nurses such tests?”

“Maybe in a city hospital. But here it’s mostly me, and since you are the only patient in right now, I have a lot of time. Especially since I know that your illness is not contagious, otherwise I might have had a few more cases inside,” he explained with a grin. 

“I imagine you do get lonely, but then you stay at the lighthouse normally, right?”

“Yes, sensei,” he mumbled with furrowed brows. 

“So having me around all day might even be a bit much already for you.”

Ohno shook his head slowly. “It’s not as if I don’t see anybody all the time. I meet with fishermen.”

“Oh, so you go fishing in your free time?” Nino asked, before getting the tray of breakfast from a small cart he had brought with him. He sat beside him on a chair as he started his breakfast. It was nice to have not to sit all alone for his meals in his office while going over cases. And Ohno didn’t seem to mind. 

“Yes. It’s the best. The captain is nice. The one that is taking me out on his boat regularly.”

“Mhm… Sounds nice, if you can take being on a boat that is.”

“Sensei is bad with boats?”

“Yes, I get travel sickness easily, so all kinds of transportations are not my favourites.”

“So asking you to accompany me is out of the question?”

“What me with you and a captain? Sadly yes,” Nino said with a laugh as he observed the amount that Ohno managed to eat. 

“So I would need to think of something else,” Ohno mused. 

“Something else for what?” Nino asked in confusion, observing Ohno who just giggled as he shook his head.

“I’m not telling you sensei,” he teased, enjoying the pout on Nino’s face. He sighed as he leant back after he ate half of his portion. But he couldn’t handle more. He couldn’t believe how pneumonia had made him that bad. 

“Stop pouting. It’s your fault for ignoring the colds before and then not even coming down to the hospital when your symptoms got worse first. One should think that people realised they are unwell when they don’t manage to walk up a staircase anymore and start wheezing halfway.”

Ohno groaned and pulled the blanket childishly higher to hide his face then though he looked at Nino with a playful smirk. “I would have come earlier if I knew there was such a cute doctor in the camp now,” he said.

Nino blushed just slightly before huffing and taking the tray to leave Ohno alone, mumbling something about stubborn, stupid men. 

—

Nino was tired as he stumbled into the room in the evening to take further measurements of Ohno’s recovery journey. He would love to let him out already, but he supposed that Ohno probably had to stay a week longer, and then it depended on how much he could trust him to come regularly for check-ups before he was fully healed. 

“Oh, sensei. I thought I had chased you away.”

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked as he rechecked his temperature, frowning as it was higher than the morning and clicked his tongue. 

“You weren’t visiting the rest of the day,” Ohno explained with pursed lips. 

“Aww were you waiting just for me?” Nino asked with a chuckle. “But no, I was not avoiding you, but I have a job if you remember.”

“Ah,” Ohno said nodding in understanding. “Anything bad?”

“I’m officially not allowed to tell you,” Nino reminded him with a frown. 

Ohno nodded with pursed lips.

“Do you really think I walk around, telling people what others have?” Nino was surprised at how hurt he felt at that thought. 

“You didn’t even tell them about me?”

“Of course not,” Nino said with a sigh. “A few people know, of course. That couldn’t be helped, considering that Sho was in here with us and of course the people who help out in the medical bay know partly what’s up. But overall this is like everywhere else as well.”

Ohno nodded, and Nino smiled as he brushed his forehead to put a few strands of hair away. 

“But you were well taken care of by the others, right?”

Ohno nodded with a wrinkled nose. He just liked the sensei around him more than the others. He never was that happy with hospitals, to begin with, but Nino made it bearable.

“I was allowed to shower.”

“Oh, look at how much better you are now then,” Nino teased. “Aiba made you some vegetable soup. Better make sure to finish it.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Aiba might think that you hate his food, and it would really help your recovery to eat full meals again. The portions are already small, to begin with.”

Ohno blinked but nodded. 

“One might think you don’t want to leave this ward.”

“Maybe I don’t,” Ohno said with a frown. 

Nino lifted his eyebrow as he at his food. “You are a strange person.”

“Maybe, maybe I just like your attention,” Ohno said then. 

Nino observed him for a while longer before he sighed and put his plate down. “That would be too bad, though.”

Ohno furrowed his brows at the words and the stern look on Ohno’s face. “Why? Is it bad that I might like you, sensei?”

Nino smiled and put a lock of hair behind his ear. “No, not necessarily.”

“But?”

“But even if I enjoy our bantering and all, there would never be more as long as you are my patient, Ohno-san.”

“So I should do my best to get healthy before I start flirting in earnest?”

“That would make me much more comfortable, yes,” Nino said with a laugh in his voice. 

“Can I invite you on a boat then?”

“I was serious when I said that I suffer under motion sickness. Boats are the worst out of all vehicles.”

“Then I need to think of something else,” Ohno decided with a frown. “Because if I’m not your patient anymore, sensei will say yes for sure.”

“We’ll see about that. How about you eat your soup now? I’m sure it’s already almost completely cold, and I’m not warming it up because you were spouting nonsense.”

“Sensei is mean.”

“Sensei doesn’t like bad patients,” Nino said with a grin instead, giggling when Ohno huffed, but then finally started with his soup and finished it which was a big relief for Nino if he was honest.


	5. Chapter 5

Nino rechecked Ohno’s temperature, and Ohno was grinning brightly while Nino tried hard not to roll his eyes at his antics. 

His face was void of any emotion as he carefully put down the results of his examinations before checking his pulse.

Ohno grumbled and wriggled from side to side as he stared at him expectedly. 

“Sensei, I was good, and I feel good, so I’m good right?”

Nino frowned and looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. “I’m not sure if the use of so many “good” in one sentence is a sign of health,” he said. 

Ohno pouted a bit and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Not everyone can be a born poet like you, sensei. I’m just your normal lighthouse guy. There was no need to learn prose.”

Nino snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, where does your mind go sometimes is a big wondrous thing. But maybe living in a lighthouse all the time is the cause of your craziness. I should probably check your head.”

Ohno lifted his eyebrow at the words, and his eyes were dancing in amusement at his words. He didn’t think he was crazy, and he knew that the doctor thought similar. It was just that he preferred the solitude to the busy city, and he loved the sea. Living in the lighthouse, making sure that no boats crashed into cliffs was a good honest job. 

“But so far I can say that you won over pneumonia and I hope that you learnt from this incident.”

“Yup, I will come to this cute sensei all the time.”

Nino snorted. “I hope you only come when there is a need. Otherwise, I will make Sho build a cell to put you in for getting on my nerves.”

“He would never.”

“He likes me,” Nino said with a lifted nose. 

Ohno grinned. “Yup, but he needs me.”

“Then I will make the cell in your damned lighthouse you can do your job and be contained there,” Nino mumbled, not admitting that his thought had been flawed, to begin with. 

“So sensei, all your charts and everything means I’m fine to go, right?”

“Of course. Just after lunch, Aiba will cry if you skip a meal, especially now that you praise his food.”

Ohno chuckled and nodded in understanding. “Will sensei eat lunch with me?”

“Maybe if I’m not busy.” Nino decided after a moment with a sigh. “But for now, I need to check on other patients.”

“Oh, I’m not the only one right now?”

“No,” Nino said and turned around, muttering something about idiots that thought playing knife games and loosing was a fun activity in the evenings. Ohno watched him go, a smile playing around his lips, wondering how Nino could sound like an old grouch while blushing so cutely on other times when they talked in this room without curious eyes around.

—

Nino sighed softly as he opened the door a tray with two plates in his hands. He really shouldn’t have come here for lunch, he thought. But he had started to get used to their talks during meal times, and it would be strange enough once Ohno was discharged. 

It also didn’t help that Aiba, Sho and Jun all teased him about his tiny crush on Ohno that he had tried so hard to hide and even forbidden himself to feel so. In a way, he was looking forward to letting Ohno go home and nervous about what would happen then. He couldn’t tell how earnest Ohno had been with his flirting or if it was just a big joke to the other man. 

He grimaced at his thoughts and put the tray down with a deep frown on his face that he couldn’t hide fast enough for Ohno to see. 

Ohno had already changed into regular clothes and was sitting on the chair close to the bed with a table in front of him, a happy smile on his face as he tugged down his paint-smeared sleeves. The smile vanished slowly, and he looked at Ohno. 

“Is everything alright, sensei?”

Nino smiled softly and nodded. “No fear, you are a free man once this meal is done.”

Ohno let go of the breath he was holding and pulled off the covers of their plates, his eyes widening at the meal set in front of him. 

Nino clicked his tongue, but quietly happy for Aiba to have made his favourite, even if he knew that it was Aiba’s way of cheering him up. 

“Sensei doesn’t like hamburger steak?”

“It’s my favourite actually,” Nino said with a sigh as he sat on his chair across from Ohno. “Eat, or I change my mind.”

“Sensei is mean, threatening people.”

“I wouldn’t call it was threatening but only slight nudging.”

“Sure, sure. You know what’s strange?”

“You?”

Ohno wrinkled his nose at those words but then shook his head. “No, wearing clothes again.”

Nino almost choked on his food and drank from his water. “What are you talking about? Sure I don’t need to check your head? You wore clothes all the time here.”

“That were pyjamas,” Ohno disagreed as he ate the steamed vegetables that went with the set, chewing slowly and thinking his words over. “That’s different.”

“How so?”

“This feels like real clothes, that’s all.”

“You are so weird,” Nino repeated, deciding it was better for his mind to ignore the nonsense Ohno was sprouting right now as the other wondered loudly about the difference of pyjamas and different kind of clothes.”

— 

Ohno collected his papers after lunch and nodded dutifully when Nino scolded him again and told him that he didn’t want to see him in the medical ward again. Not as a patient at least. 

Nino sighed softly as he watched him go and pulled at his hair, before finally turning around to go back inside and do some paperwork, before calling it a night. There was no need for nightly checkups right now after all. The guy with the knife wound was back in their quarters, and if there were no more emergency, the hospital would be empty tonight. He stretched out his back, frowning when something clicked in the small of his back. 

Yup, a full night’s rest sounded heavenly right now, and then he could hope for a calm morning the next day as well. 

“Ninomiya-sensei!”

Nino took a deep breath, schooling his face and turned around slowly as not to appear too eager or something like that. 

He lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked Ohno up and down who had come closer again. 

“Did you forget something, Ohno-san?”

“Yes,” Ohno said seriously and straightened up. Nino copied his stance automatically watching him for a moment. “I wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with me.”

Nino’s lips twitched slightly as he nodded. “As long as it’s not on a boat,” he reminded him.

“I keep that in mind,” Ohno promised. “When would be possible?”

“Eager, aren’t you?”

Ohno shrugged but didn’t answer as he waited for Nino’s reply. Nino thought his schedule over and told Ohno the days he would be free and Ohno nodded to each of them. 

“I’ll call you then.”

“Okay. I’m awaiting your call.”

Ohno was still staring at him, making Nino just slightly uncomfortable but he tried hard not to squirm under the gaze. 

“Anything else, Ohno-san?”

Ohno looked at him for a moment longer until something shifted in his eyes, and he stepped closer fast, closing his lips against Nino’s stunned ones, before skipping back, before Nino could hit him. “That. See you, sensei,” he laughed, waving at Nino as he jogged to where Nino could see a car waiting for him. 

Nino felt his cheeks heat up and he prayed to everything holy that in that car was none of his friends and that none of them had seen that or he would never be able to live it down.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino looked up when he stepped out of the medical bay. He felt wary after a day of hard work, and his shoulders were stiff, but he was happy that the day was over now and he could head to his room and sleep the day away. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked when he saw Ohno stepping out of a van. He paled slightly as he remembered that tonight was their supposed date and almost swore. He had totally forgotten about it. 

He stood still as Ohno came closer, smirking slightly. The face went softer though, as Ohno stepped closer and probably could see the lingering tiredness around his eyes. “Hey, busy day?”

“Mhm… You could say so. It’s flu-season out there, and I had a few patients from the village close by.”

A few were a lie. He had checked on patients the whole day. He didn’t remember how many coffees or teas had gone cold on his desk, but he was glad for each cup that one of the younger men had made sure were ready for him whenever needed. 

“Shall we cancel dinner tonight then?” Ohno looked him over with worry in his eyes, and Nino felt conflicted. On the one hand, an early night would be great, on the other hand, he hadn’t eaten anything, and Ohno had already come over to fetch him to go somewhere he had already planned. It was not Ohno’s fault that Nino hadn’t made sure to let him know how overrun they had been today.

“No…” he decided then. “Dinner sounds nice, and I probably should eat dinner. I planned on just going to bed at home so you can make sure I stay awake until I have food inside of me.”

“Great,” Ohno decided with a chuckle. “I booked a place in the village since I thought it might be too early to bring you to the lighthouse already.”

Nino couldn’t help the smile as he nodded. “You thought right. I should change,” he mumbled, looking down at his clothes. Ohno had made an effort with the dark trousers, dark, tight shirt and a white dress shirt on top, but Ohno just shrugged. 

“You look fine.”

“I look like death.”

“That also. But a very pretty looking death.”

Nino chuckled but then nodded, he looked down at himself again and thought that he should pass. He had brown trousers, and a sweater and nowhere could be seen vomit blood or any other kind of disgusting liquids. “Then let’s go.”

Ohno whooped and turned around to open the door for him. Nino chuckled as he slid into the seat, leaning against the back and closing his eyes for a moment. “Are you going to sleep on me, sensei?”

“Nino… Please no sensei, if this is supposed a date. And no, but resting my eyes feels good. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’ll take half an hour until we reach the village. So if you want to nap, I’ll wake you.”

Nino looked up in surprise and then smiled before he nodded. “Thank you Ohno-san,” he whispered and got comfortable. 

“Of course, Nino.”

Nino felt warm at the use of his nickname and decided to ignore the feelings inside of him as he wriggled around a bit until he was lulled to sleep by the low music coming from the speakers and the sound of the car.

—

Ohno shook his shoulder after they had arrived at the restaurant, and Nino woke with a start. 

“Sorry I really fell asleep. I was just joking, or meant to joke,” he groaned, surprised himself about that fact.

“Am I that boring?” Ohno teased him. “The table is reserved for in half an hour. Do you want to take a small stroll through the park?”

“Not boring, maybe calming,” Nino mumbled and then nodded. “I promise to try to be a better date from now on,” he murmured with red cheeks when Ohno chuckled warmly at his words.

“You are already the best date I had in a while.”

“Oh, how many dates did you have lately?” Nino teased as he stepped out of the car, watching how a slight blush appeared on Ohno’s face and he giggled. 

“None, you got me,” Ohno mumbled, but he was smiling when Nino blurted out in laughter. 

“Hopeless,” Nino decided and held out his hand. “Walk with me?”

Ohno grinned happily and took his hand in his own, before tugging him into the other direction than he had wanted to go, motioning that the small park was that way. 

Nino grinned charmed and followed him. Ohno’s hand was warm on his own, and he felt relaxed. He was still tired, but it was better than before, and the walk was beautiful, he thought. He very seldom moved back in the camp. Mostly to the medical ward and back to his room again. 

The night was warm and the air very fresh, and Nino felt himself scooting closer to the other, their intertwined hands in between them and their shoulders sometimes knocking against each other. He giggled when Ohno stumbled and purposely knocked into him. 

Ohno mock-grumbled and tugged at his hand, until Nino giggled and stopped walking. He looked at Ohno with his head sideways, smiling when he realised that Ohno couldn’t look away. 

“God you’re going to by my death,” Ohno whispered, moving close to peck his cheek. 

“Good for you that I am very good at CPR then.”

“Very,” Ohno agreed, smiling down at him when he could hear Nino’s stomach grumbling. “I think I promised you dinner.”

“Yes, and since I didn’t have lunch, I’m not going to apologise for my stomach.”

Ohno grimaced slightly and led him to the restaurant. “You need to look more after yourself, sensei,” he said in a clearly teasing manner. Nino elbowed him and then grinned. 

“Same to you, lighthouse guy.”

“Urgh low hit.”

Nino was still chuckling when they entered the restaurant, and the waiter immediately recognised them and brought them to their table. Nino tried hard not to mind, but he still wasn’t used to being known by the whole village. It was so different from the anonymous city that Tokyo was. 

—

Dinner had been excellent, Ohno had taken him to a restaurant that offered Japanese food. It was very homey, and Nino was sure that there was no need to book a table, but it was nice that Ohno had done so for them. 

After dinner, Ohno paid for their meal and brought him back to the car. 

“Let me take you home, Nino. You need sleep, mh?”

“Was I that boring of a date?” Nino asked as he made sure he was well buckled in and played with the belt a bit nervously but still tried to hid his true feelings. “I know I was not the most exciting date. And I’m sorry about that.”

“No, I enjoyed tonight. Watching you enjoy your meal was delightful. The way your whole face scrunches up when a bite is especially tasty… I like watching that. Your face is without blemishes, but when you grin there are adorable small wrinkles at the side of your eyes.”

Nino groaned and hid his face in his hands. He had forgotten how much Ohno liked to tease him. 

“And the way you hide your face in your elbow or hands is very adorable. SO I think tonight was perfect. But I want to make sure you get enough sleep for tomorrow.”

Nino glanced at him and giggled. “So would you say yes, if I asked you to come in for a cup of tea?”

Ohno watched him for a moment, clearly thinking about the offer. He chuckled. “Maybe,” he agreed then. “Try not to fall asleep this time.”

“Will do.”

Nino stepped out of the car together with Ohno and stared at him as they were in front of the door to his apartment. He was still not sure if he should invite Ohno in. Spending more time with him sounded nice to Nino, but at the same time, he really needed sleep. 

Ohno smiled and stepped closer. Their toes touched each other, and he held both of his hands in his own, swaying them slowly from side to side. “I will not come in,” he whispered.

“But I thank you very much for tonight. I enjoyed it. Will you allow me a second date?”

Nino smiled and nodded. “I will try to be more fit then?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ohno agreed. 

Nino smiled and squeezed his fingers in his hands. He then closed the last of the distance between them and closed his lips over Ohno’s for a soft kiss. 

Ohno cupped his head in answer, tilting it to the side to deepen the kiss with a small moan. 

Nino groaned into the kiss and pressed tight against the other for a moment, before Ohno ended their kiss and stepped a few steps back, still holding his head in his hands for another peck before completely letting him go. 

Nino licked his lips and grinned. “Sunday?”

“Sunday at my place,” Ohno decided, and Nino giggled as he nodded. 

“Sounds perfect.”

Ohno smiled at the happy face of the other and couldn’t help himself as he caressed his cheek with his fingertips before kissing him again, before fully drawing back. Nino sighed and stepped back to enter his apartment finally, and he watched as Ohno stepped into his car and vanished into the night. 

God, they both were so lost and smitten by the other, he thought with a small chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey sensei,” Ohno asked, and Nino hummed softly under his breath as he rolled to the side on the very comfortable sofa he was situated, reading some essays about the newest findings in the medical world. 

“What is it?” Nino asked when there was no answer for a while and finally sat up fully. He smiled when he saw the thoughtful look on Ohno’s face as he stared at the light he was repairing so that the lighthouse would work tonight. It had been early in the morning when the bulb went out, and Ohno had spent most of the day to find out what exactly broke because just changing the bulb had done nothing. 

That was also the only reason that Nino was here right now. They had planned to go to their first-anniversary date in the village close-by until it was time for Ohno to come back to the lighthouse, but of course, this had priority. 

Ohno blinked at the question and stared blankly at him. Nino chuckled as he realised that whatever Ohno had wanted to ask had slipped his mind and put the papers down, as he stood and stretched. “Satoshi, you are spacing out again,” he said with a smile as he came over and took away the utensils in Ohno’s hands. 

“Is it working yet?”

“Huh?”

“The light?” Nino prodded, and finally, there was a realisation on Ohno’s face as he rechecked it, turning a dial to turn it on and Nino swore slightly as he was blinded right away by the intense light. 

“Seems to work,” Ohno said happily. “No accidents on the sea then.”

Nino snorted slightly. “Yeah, only a slightly blinded doctor of the camp.”

Ohno looked up with a frown and grinned then. “Why were you looking into the lamp, to begin with?” he asked, catching Nino’s wrist before the other could even think of hitting him. 

Ohno pressed light kisses along his jawline, before picking him up and earning a shriek from Nino as he carried the lighter man down to the floor below where his living quarters were situated. He deposited Nino on the sofa and fell on top of him, grinning when Nino glared slightly at him. 

“You are cute when you are glaring,” Ohno observed, startling Nino, who hid his face in his hands. “Even more adorable this way.”

“You are awful and the only one thinking that,” Nino grumbled. “I will tell you that I reign with fear in the medical bay.”

“I’m sure it’s because of the scary devilish needles you wield around.”

“They are all wimps,” Nino agreed with a hum, making Ohno smile fondly down on him, before kissing his lips again. 

“I was thinking…”

“Oh, did it hurt?” Nino teased, but put his arms around his neck, playing with the long strands of his hair. “You should go back to the hairdresser one day soon.”

“You don’t like it?” Ohno asked with a pout and Nino hummed before he shook his head. 

“Not really. I like it more when it’s shorter.”

“I like sensei more with longer hair. It makes you look more approachable.”

“Then I probably should have a hair cut myself. I don’t want to look approachable to any other human than you,” Nino said.

Ohno grimaced and then blinked as he realised that his mind had wandered again. “As I said: I was thinking,” he said, the last word slightly punctuated. 

Nino watched him and giggled softly as he hid his face in his neck, nuzzling the soft skin and sighing happily at the scent of the other. “You were thinking,” he agreed mock-seriously, giggling when Ohno lifted his head to stare down at him, going cross-eyed at that because Nino didn’t let up his embrace. 

“Kazu,” he whined, and Nino giggled before letting him go and allowing him to sit up. 

“What is it, Satoshi?” he asked then with a small sigh and kissed his cheek. “Don’t think I will let you off from buying me food.”

“I won’t. I’m cooking tonight since we can’t make it to the restaurant,” Ohno said solemnly and then sighed. 

“Sounds good. Don’t look so down because of that. I like your food.”

Ohno smiled but then shook his head, getting back to serious again and played with the hair of the other man beside him. Nino sighed but ceased his teasing and just leant against him, closing his eyes slightly as they snuggled up, staying silent so that Ohno had all time he needed to wrap his head around whatever it was that he wanted to ask him. 

“The people in the village…” he started then, and Nino hummed softly, slowly realising what this was about, but staying silent so that Ohno could finish his thoughts. “They worry,” he ended lamely. 

“The people worry?” Nino asked and nudged him slightly. Ohno frowned unhappily at the words and nodded. 

“A lot.”

“They worry a lot. And why is that, Satoshi?”

Ohno sighed and hugged him tightly as he pressed his eyes close and tried to take another calming breath. “They ask me if the doctor will leave,” he said in the end.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm… They said you had a contract for two years,” he said with a pout. “Why didn’t you tell me? And then again, that the two years are almost over? Does it mean you leave? Will you leave for the big city?” he asked as he bit his lower lip. 

“Will you miss me?” Nino asked, looking up at him curiously.

Ohno’s frown got even more profound and bit his lips hard. He looked as if he was about to cry, and Nino felt sorry for his teasing. He sighed and sat up fully to cup his cheek. He rubbed the soft skin with his thumb and sighed then.

“Satoshi, do you really think I would just leave that easily? It’s true, my contract was for two years, and at the start, I couldn’t wait until the time was over. I never wanted to go to a rundown village. I lived in Tokyo, grew up there and still love being there.”

Ohno bit his lip and rubbed his face. “But?”

“But over the course, I got to know the people stationed at the camp. Aiba, Jun and Sho are terrific friends to me, and I like that I can more or less do whatever I want. I also like the villagers. They bring me little presents like a homemade cake. And other than at a big clinic I’m allowed to receive them,” he said with a grin. “But that’s not all of course.”

Ohno looked at him curiously, and he smiled as he kissed his cheek because he just couldn’t help himself, Ohno was so cute right now.

“Then a foolish lighthouse guy stumbled into my life because he got himself so ill that I feared I would lose him, but I rather would have made a contract with the devil than to let him be the first death in my care,” he grinned. 

Ohno blushed cutely, and Nino pressed his fingertips against the warm cheek. He nuzzled close and rubbed his nose against his cheek as he sighed. “He was a cheeky little man, who somehow decided that it was the best course of action to flirt with their doctor, even if that was very inappropriate.”

“You only agreed to date me after I was released,” Ohno said with a pout.

“Yes, the only thing right to do when that happens,” Nino said and tweaked his nose. “Satoshi, do you really think I would have decided to leave, without proper warning and talking with you. I will drag you more often to Tokyo from now on, though because I rather like visiting my family from time to time.”

“But…”

“And besides,” Nino continued, not allowing Ohno to argue him. “I can’t take away the lighthouse guy and the doctor from this folks. They might cry, and you will miss your sea if I were to talk you into coming with me.”

“Won’t you regret it, Kazu? You always wanted to be in a big hospital, right? You learnt so hard to be a the top of your class.”

Nino shrugged as he nodded. “That had been my wish once. But it has changed, Satoshi, and no, I don’t think I will regret it. Not now at least. I can’t tell what will happen in the future, but for now, I prolonged my contract with the military camp for the next two years and hen I can decide again if I want to continue where I am or leave. But I found my peace here in this little town, and that seems to be much more important than being super-rich or famous.”

“It’s not as if you spend a lot of money here,” Ohno snorted, and Nino grinned.

“That is, of course, a great plus,” he said as he winked at the other. “I have a place to stay without having to pay for it, the little bit that I have to pay for food doesn’t hurt, and it’s great in general that I don’t have to cook all the time because Aiba does it for everybody.”

“And he makes sure to prepare you extra tasty meals,” Ohno snorted. 

Nino giggled and then mock-pouted. “Not true. I eat the same as the soldiers!”

“Sure,” Ohno said with a laugh and then kissed his forehead. “So the doctor will stay?”

“The doctor will stay, as long as you feed him at least because he is starving right now.”

Ohno rolled his eyes and pecked Nino’s nose before he got up with a groan. “Got it, special fried rice for the doctor!”

“Extra delicious, please,” Nino asked with a begging look. Ohno grinned and nodded as he turned to the little kitchenette on this floor and started to prepare the ingredients. Nino turned on the sofa to put his chin on the headrest and smiled as he watched Ohno move around gracefully. Honestly, he was delighted that he had been in charge over a year ago when Ohno fell into his arms, and he was thankful that it hadn’t been too severe and that Ohno survived that time, he would have missed out on a lot otherwise. 

“I love you,” Nino whispered, smiling when Ohno turned around, watching him curiously as he didn’t catch his words entirely. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Will you put chicken?”

“I thought of shrimps…”

“I want chicken,” Nino demanded, climbing over the sofa to go over to Ohno and push him a bit to the side to put the shrimps back into the freezer and reached for the chicken. “I even help you cutting the vegetables because I am such a good person.”

“And scarily talented with a knife.”

Nino grinned as he washed his hands. “Of course. I’m the number one surgeon you ever met.”

“I bet,” Ohno said, looking out of the windows for a moment as he turned the rice in the pan. Nino smiled and kissed his shoulder. 

“And you are the best lighthouse guy I know,” he whispered, making Ohno laugh again, because how many did Nino even know. 

Nino stuck out his tongue as he handed over the cut vegetables, crying out in laughter as Ohno caught him with an open-mouthed kiss. This might not be the anniversary they had wished for, but it was perfect in its own, Nino thought as they sat beside the open window staring out into the lightened sea, holding hands and kissing now and then. The night was still young, after all. 

A/N: Sudden jump forward. Sorry if the ending sucks, but it was never meant to be a long story. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
